Talk:Crystal Stewart
Claims of her Alicia Spinnet role in POA Please view this revision where User:Hobbiton777's edit summary shows "If you look at a pic of her and Alicia in a pic, they are the same.", deducting Stewart's credited role as "Quidditch Player" to specifically be "Alicia Spinnet". Since Danielle Tabor appeared to be still credited as Angelina Johnson in , it leaves both Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet still with previously unidentified actresses, so I'm confused as to how "Alicia Spinnet" was specifically identified to be the character Stewart played, since it could have also been "Katie Bell"? Am I missing something? I don't remember either of them actually mentioned by name in the film, so why was Stewart's determined to be Spinnet? Please also keep in mind that apparently one of the Chasers in POA was replaced by Rionach O'Neal's non canonical appearance (the actress was credited specifically as the non-existing-name-in-the-book). --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:07, May 16, 2019 (UTC) :I have found no source that says Crystal played Alicia Spinnet. The only connection I can find, is that in the first and second film, the actresses given the role of Alicia were black and so is Crystal, so Hobbiton777 could have just determined it had to be Alicia. But Alicia's skin colour is not given in the books so it could be that Crystal was intended to play Katie or even a whole new, invented character like Rionach. Interesting to note that the other two actresses were credited as portraying Alicia but this one was not, for whatever reason. - Kates39 (talk) 20:44, May 16, 2019 (UTC) ::I find it peculiar that Stewart was apparently also in PS and COS, in which all Chasers seemed to have been properly credited? Her roles in those 2 were unspecified but as a Ravenclaw student (https://www.starnow.co.uk/crystalstewart1); imo that's on the casting-decision-maker to suddenly make an existing extra stand-in for named-characters? Agreed that it could have been like Rionach's case as well. BTW, since on HPW StarNow seems to be an acceptable source, it would actually seem that Stewart's POA character was named "Thorne", if I'm reading her statement correctly. I don't even know if Stewart could have been a "Quidditch Player" for Hufflepuff, since, well, that match was dark AF and people moved super fast; no idea how/why "Alicia" was determined. Can it be agreed that this page and Alicia Spinnet would need rephrasing? Since there seems to not be any concrete evidence of the credit? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:41, May 16, 2019 (UTC) :::I agree. Well spotted! - Kates39 (talk) 22:36, May 16, 2019 (UTC) ::::Initially I thought about just adjusting it to state she could have played either Alicia, Katie, or an invented character, but that was before I saw the "Thorne" statement. Should we just ignore her "could-have" variables given the available statement? (Also removing the claim from Alicia's page altogether?) (Does "Thorne" need her own page?) ::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:19, May 16, 2019 (UTC) ::::: I agree. If she is given the name Thorne then that proves she was portraying another character and as such, deserves her own page. - Kates39 (talk) 09:44, May 17, 2019 (UTC)